My Queen
by BlackHime13
Summary: Él no entendía porqué le llamaban así. ¿La reina? ¿De quién? ¿Quién era el rey? ¿Cuando había accedido a ello? / Estas preguntas se las hacía una y otra vez Kuroko Tetsuya, un joven omega de 17 años cuando sus compañero comenzaron a apodarle "La Reina".


My Queen

No lo entendía…. Desde el trimestre pasado que siempre le pasaba lo mismo. No era desagradable sino más bien confuso. Simplemente no era capaz de comprender la situación en la que se había visto envuelto….

Normalmente siempre era invisible ante los demás. Su falta de presencia hacía que prácticamente le ignoraran en todo momento…. No le molestaba pues había nacido con ello y se fue acostumbrando. Por eso el que ahora todo el mundo, o casi todos en la academia, fuesen capaces de verle y le hablaran se le hacía raro.

En realidad no es eso lo raro, pues podría darse la casualidad con que todos ellos fuesen muy perceptivos, aunque aquello era bastante improbable. No, lo que de verdad le confundía era que le trataban con mucho respeto y le hablaban con formalidad. En algunas ocasiones oía que le llamaban como "Queen", reina para quienes no lo sepan, y no entendía la razón.

Cierto que muchos estudiantes de allí eran nobles, pero ese no era su caso. Estudia allí gracias a una beca en literatura y por lo tanto su estatus social se encuentra en el promedio, no es pobre pero tampoco rico. Así que la denominación de "la reina" no lo entendía. También podría argumentar que era hombre, no mujer, pero la sociedad donde vive no se rige por esos estándares…. Su sociedad se dividía en: alfas, la mayor parte son hombres y están considerados como el escalón más importante en la pirámide social. Normalmente de carácter fuerte e intimidatorio, al igual que desprenden un aura de poder que puede hacer temblar a otros; Betas, la gran mayoría de la población encaja en esta categoría, tanto hombres como mujeres la conforman y no tienen características destacables; por último, los omegas, en su mayoría son mujeres, pero una pequeña parte también son hombres. Suelen ser de carácter tímido y reservado, con un gran instinto maternal. De aspecto delicado que fascina a los alfas y en la época de apareamiento desprenden un fuerte olor para atraer al macho, parecido al celo de los animales.

Este olor solo puede llegar a los alfas solteros, pues en cuanto un omega ha sido marcado, solo su pareja puede sentir cuando este ha entrado en celo. Además, como son la minoría de la sociedad tienen el derecho de escoger a su pareja…. No es que los alfas no puedan rechazarles, por supuesto que pueden, sino que si un omega muerde a un alfa cuando este se le acerca con intenciones mal sanas, le está inyectando un potente veneno que no mata pero paraliza el cuerpo del contrario durante horas… esto puede ser contraproducente para el susodicho pues si el antídoto, que es la saliva del omega en cuestión, no es aplicado irá perdiendo su olor a alfa, alterando su constitución hasta el punto de convertirse en beta.

Ese en un mecanismo que el propio cuerpo del omega, tanto si es hombre como mujer, desarrollaron durante la época de guerra donde eran vendidos, maltratados y violados, causando que su especie disminuyera considerablemente. Al ser muy importante su presencia en la sociedad, ya que los alfas solo pueden juntarse con omegas, los betas lo hacen entre ellos, el sistema creado para protegerlos es muy complejo y extenso.

Bueno, volviendo al tema que nos atañe. Él era un omega, uno hombre, lo cual significaba que era bastante raro al igual que valioso. El estatus social tampoco era relevante en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, pues es el instinto que poseen lo que les lleva a aparearse, así que muchos alfas parecieron interesarse en él al comienzo del curso escolar, y en años anteriores también.

En algún momento dentro del primer mes de clase, todos los alumnos, tanto betas como alfas e incluso algunos omegas, comenzaron a tratarle con reverencia. Sorprendentemente profesores de la institución también lo hacían, lo que comenzó a causarle un malestar en el estómago importante. No le gustaba. Llamar la atención no era lo suyo y que todo el mundo le saludara con respeto y le trataran como a la nobleza más poderosa era incómodo y casi desagradable.

Con el paso de los meses comenzó a acostumbrarse, pero seguía teniendo muchas preguntas. Respuestas que quería conseguir y ciertamente lo iba a hacer. No pensaba seguir con ese juego que no entendía como había comenzado ni quién…. Pero tenía muy claro que él lo iba a acabar.

/

Caminaba a la cafetería con tranquilidad. No tenía prisa ninguna pues sus clases de la tarde habían sido suspendidas cuando al maestro le llamaron del hospital anunciando que su mujer estaba en labor de parto.

Sonrió levemente ante el pensamiento de crear una familia. Cierto que tener instinto maternal estaba dentro de los omegas, pero habían algunos que no deseaban tenerlos. Su caso era clásico….. amaba a los niños. Le gusta jugar con ellos, hacerles mimos, cuidarlos…. Era algo que disfrutaba y en cierta medida siempre se imaginó que su profesión sería ser maestro de jardín de infancia. Su sueño sigue ahí, pero de momento quiere centrarse en la literatura pues también le apasiona de sobremanera. Leer, analizar, comentar grandes obras de la literatura le encantaba. Siempre intentaba leerlos en su idioma original: japonés, inglés, francés…. Daba igual si tardaba mucho al no conocer muy bien la lengua en cuestión. Prefería eso a las adaptaciones pues siempre se pierde algo, algún matiz o sentido que el autor/a había querido transmitir, a la hora de traducir.

Como todos los días, los alumnos le saludaron con respeto en el momento en el cual entró en el lugar. El comedor era enorme, normal si más de quinientos alumnos debían usarlo, al igual que las terrazas y los jardines. Caminó hasta el mostrador sin prestar atención a los demás, allí pidió algo ligero: batido de vainilla, ensalada y una sopa de pollo, si un poco raro, pero su apetito nunca había sido mucho así que para él estaba bien comer poco.

Una vez se lo entregaron caminó hasta su asiento habitual, al final al lado de la ventana que da a uno de los hermosos jardines. Sonrió al tiempo en que tomó un poco de su batido. Amaba la vainilla y esta bebida era su preferida sin lugar a dudas.

-Deberías comer más o al final te quedarás en los huesos.-oyó que le decían. Volteó ligeramente para encontrarse con un alfa alto, de cabello rojizo, ojos de igual color y afilados, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Su tez era ligeramente bronceada y su cuerpo musculoso y atlético.

-Sabes que eso no pasará.-dijo él con su expresión neutro de siempre. El contrario suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla enfrente la suya.

-Tetsuya…. Realmente es extraño que nunca tengas apetito. O en su mayoría tan poco.-dijo mirándole preocupado. Así era su amigo, el único que realmente era considerado como tal por su persona.

-Eso es porque tengo una pequeña y débil constitución. El médico me dijo que cuando tenga pareja y haga "ese" tipo de actividades mi apetito aumentará, al igual que si me quedo en estado.-respondió tranquilamente y miraba de reojo al resto de alumnos.

En el mismo momento en que Taiga se sentó con él, toda conversación y ruido había abandonado la estancia. Volvió a mirar a su amigo que comía toneladas de hamburguesas sin prestar atención a nadie más que a su querida comida y a él.

Sonrió. Kagami Taiga no era como él. Era hijo de un prestigioso político de América y decidió venir a estudiar a Japón hace a penas un mes. Su japonés es promedio y a veces se expresa en inglés pues de manera inconsciente sabe que lo hará mejor en su idioma natal. Por lo tanto su estatus social es alto, pero tampoco presume de ello sino que está muy centrado en sus estudios. Sorprendentemente quiere ser bombero o policía, todavía no se decide, pero él estaba seguro que su pelirrojo amigo conseguiría cualquiera de las dos.

A pesar de esa extraña forma en que todo el mundo le habla, Taiga nunca tuvo intención de hacerlo. Se conocieron cuando este se transfirió.

" _Caminaba a paso apresurado. Se había quedado tan absorto leyendo su último libro adquirido que llegaba tarde a su siguiente clase. Al girar en una esquina golpeó algo duro y cayó al suelo. Los papeles que llevaba se desperdigaron por todo el lugar y suspiró al notar que tendría que ordenarlos otra vez._

 _-Lo siento, iba con prisa.-murmuró y comenzó con su trabajo._

 _-Está bien también fue mi culpa.-oyó la grave voz que por un momento le sorprendió._

 _-Eres un alfa.-dictaminó mirándole pasivo._

 _-Así es… Y por tu apariencia eres un omega.-dijo él con una sonrisa de lado. Solo asintió y volvió a recoger el desorden que había causado con su caída._

 _-Déjame, te ayudo.-el pelirrojo se agachó y comenzó a recoger con él._

 _-No hace falta._

 _-Si, pues que chocaras también fue mi culpa._

 _-Hmm._

 _El silencio se hizo después de eso. Una vez acabaron y, como agradecimiento, le acompañó hasta su siguiente aula, pues el alfa era nuevo y todavía le costaba orientarse._

 _-¿Así que nuevo? ¿De donde vienes?-preguntó mientras caminaban._

 _-América. Pero me gustó el programa de esta escuela así que me vine.-respondió como si nada._

 _-Hmm…_

 _Una vez llegaron llamó a la puerta y entró. Tanto profesor como alumnos se sorprendieron al verle con el nuevo alumno. Los murmullos no tardaron en presentarse, pero los ignoró._

 _-Esta es tu aula.-comentó y volteó para irse hacia la suya._

 _-Oye. No me he presentado. Me llamo Kagami Taiga ¿y tu?-le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Kuroko Tetsuya.-respondió._

 _-Nos vemos durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, Tetsuya.-se despidió para ir a sentarse al final del aula._

 _Él pareció sorprendido unos segundos, pero sonrió levemente y se marchó de allí. Ese mismo día en la cafetería el alfa le preguntó sobre su apodo, pues en cuanto pudieron sus nuevos compañeros de clase le advirtieron que le llamasen así si no quería enojar al rey. Sinceramente le respondió que no tenía ni idea del porqué de ese apodo y que tampoco conocía al tal "King". El contrario aceptó su respuesta y le dijo que era estúpido y que no pensaba usar un nombre que al peliazul parecía no acabarle de gustar._ "

Así es como se volvieron amigos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. El pelirrojo era alguien muy perspicaz y con un fuerte carácter, por eso le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con él.

-Siguen con esa estupidez de "la reina".-oyó al contrario murmurar enojado.

-Así es.-coincidió con él.

-¿Todavía no sabes porqué?-preguntó curioso el de ojos rubí.

-Ni idea. Da igual a quien pregunte. Todos parecen asustados de decir algo más allá de murmurar que había sido cosa del "rey" y que no querían enojarlo.-respondió frunciendo el ceño. Realmente no entendía nada de toda aquella situación.

-Mmm…. A mí siguen advirtiéndome que me aleje de ti porque el rey se enojará y me arrepentiré de ello.-comentó pensativo.

-Hmm….¿y lo harás?-preguntó mirando el jardín. Realmente le gustaba esa vista.

-Ni hablar. No pienso hacer caso de las advertencias de unos cobardes. Mucho menos si ni siquiera sé quien es ese tipo al que le tienen tanto miedo.-respondió con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.

El peliazul también sonrió, pues su amigo siempre daba esa respuesta ante aquella pregunta en concreto, o todas las que se relacionasen con aquel tema en particular.

-¿Recuerdas cuando empezó todo esto?-cuestionó el alfa. Ya iba siendo hora que indagasen en el asunto y obtuvieran respuestas.

-Mmm…. Fue al mes de empezar las clases…-respondió.

-¿Alguna cosa pasó en ese mes que fuese extraña o te llamara la atención?-volvió a preguntar.

-Pues…. No que yo recuerde….. todos los años los alumnos ya graduados vienen a dar algunas charlas…. Fueron 5 sin no recuerdo mal…..-explicó pensativo.

-¿Todas fueron la misma semana? ¿Pasó algo destacable?-cuestionó con interés.

-Emm…. Si fueron la misma semana…. La 1ª para los de 1r año, la 2ª para los de 2º año y la 3ª semana para los del último curso, el nuestro. Algo destacable…. No que yo recuerde….-respondió haciendo memoria.

-Algo tuvo que pasar si a la semana siguiente comenzaron con la formalidad, el cambio de nombre, etc.-dijo mirándole fijamente.

-No fue la semana siguiente, sino la que vino después de esa.-puntuó el omega.

-Espera…. ¿hubo una semana entre las charlas y el cambio de actitud de los alumnos?-preguntó.

-Pues…. si.-dijo mirándole sin entender.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a cuestionar.

-No lo se….. ¡Ah!-exclamó y miró sorprendido al mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿Recordaste algo?-le preguntó preocupado y curioso.

-Entre en celo y esa semana no vine.-explicó.

-¿Cuando exactamente?

-El último día. Era viernes así que me quedé en casa hasta el lunes de la semana siguiente a la que venía.-dijo pensativo.

-10 días….-murmuró el contrario.- Entonces ese viernes tampoco viniste a la academia.-comentó pensando.

-Te equivocas, si que vine. El celo comenzó poco antes de la charla. A nuestra edad los ciclos son bastante irregulares, por las hormonas, así que vine sin saber que pasaría. No llevaba las pastillas inhibidoras así que quise irme a casa, pero….

-¿Pero?

-El maestro no me dejó. Dijo que el alumno que daría el discurso era el más sobresaliente que la academia tuvo en toda la historia desde su fundación y por lo tanto no podía perdérmela.-explicó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ese alumno o de lo que se dijo ese día?-cuestionó preocupado. El peliazul negó con la cabeza.

-Me encontraba horrible. Mi cuerpo pesaba, me sentía caliente y somnoliento. También me dolía la cabeza, viéndolo todo borroso. Lo único que quería era irme…. a casa….-calló unos minutos al tiempo en que fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No….. no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a casa…-murmuró el omega.

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Nada de nada?-preguntó ahora algo alterado.

-Recuerdo…. A alguien subir al escenario, los aplausos y de forma borrosa como todo el mundo se iba del auditorio, pero…. No recuerdo haberme levantado ni caminar en dirección a casa.-dijo en voz baja y algo preocupado. No le gustaba no poder recordar cómo fue que llegó a su hogar. ¿Y si pasó algo importante? ¿Y si algún alfa intentó aprovecharse de él? No, eso último era imposible. Intentar aprovecharse de un omega conllevaba mucho riesgo y prácticamente ningún alfa se arriesgaba. Pero… ¿y si él hubiese sido la excepción? No, tampoco. El día siguiente fue al médico a por la receta de las pastillas y le hicieron análisis. En estos descartaron la posibilidad de que le hubiesen hecho algo, pues no había indicios de veneno en su boca o cuerpo.

-¿No creerás que...?-oyó la voz de su amigo y supo qué intentaba decir. Negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible. Fui al médico al día siguiente y no había rastro de veneno en mi boca.-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué tan seguro? Tal vez no pudiste morderle y….

-Imposible. No tenía ninguna marca indicando que algo hubiese pasado. Además…. No mucha gente lo sabe, pero los omegas podemos inyectar el veneno mediante fluidos.

-¿Fluidos? Que yo sepa un omega muerde para inyectar el veneno y la saliva es el antídoto.-dijo confundido.

-En cierta medida es cierto, pero no del todo…. No se como explicarlo bien….. digamos que la mayor parte del tiempo es esa, pero si nos tapan la boca entonces no habría posibilidad de defendernos… si eso pasa queda la opción de inyectárnoslo a nosotros mismos.-hizo el intento de explicar la situación.

-¿A vosotros mismos? ¿Cómo?-preguntó curioso y sin entender.

-Pues…. Al mordernos dentro de la cavidad bucal, el veneno se distribuye por todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Luego se concentra en los lugares de mayor sudoración: cuello, axilas, ingles… y aunque es una cantidad más pequeña que la forma directa, el alfa seguirá absorbiendo el veneno por la piel. Tarda un par de minutos más, pero es igual de efectivo. En realidad creo que más, porque como no muchos lo saben….

-No se dan cuenta de lo que les pasará si siguen.-finalizó entendiéndolo todo. El peliazul asintió y el de ojos rubí suspiró aliviando.

-Pero….

-¿Pero?-se sobresaltó al oír esa palabra.

-Em…siempre queda la posibilidad que menos me gusta.-comentó flojito.

-¿Y esa es?-preguntó exaltado.

-Pues…. Que yo aceptara al alfa en cuestión….

-¡¿Qué tu-?! ¡¿Qué demn-?! ¿¡En serio!?-gritó sin saber muy bien qué responder a aquello.

-Baja la voz.-le recriminó cuando sintió las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas del resto de personas.

-Lo siento…. ¿pero sabes lo que eso conllevaría Tetsuya?-preguntó preocupado y el peliazul solo asintió nervioso.

-Ciertamente esa posibilidad es la más correcta en este caso.-oyeron una tercera voz.

El peliazul se tensó. Era un alfa. Indudablemente lo era y estaba enojado. No entendía la razón, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. No era miedo, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco lograba identificar qué era exactamente esa extraña sensación que tenía.

Su estómago se encogió al igual que su cuerpo. El aura dominante de ese alfa era realmente fuerte y pudo notar como todos los ocupantes del lugar parecían temerosos. Incluso Taiga parecía incómodo ante el repentino despliegue de fuerza de la persona recién llegada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-exigió saber su amigo después de recuperarse. Le miró y notó la preocupación en los ojos ajenos. Se había dado cuenta de la reacción del peliazul.

-No tengo por qué responderte, pero…. Si tanto lo quieres saber…-el contrario respondió y el peliazul soltó un gritito de sorpresa y algo de dolor.

Le había mordido…. Fue rápido y con fuerza, dejando la marca de los dientes en su cuello. Otro escalofrío le recorrió al tiempo que una descarga eléctrica bajaba por toda su espina dorsal. Un gemino…. ¡Dios había gemido!

El peliazul se sonrojó de tal manera que hasta se podía apreciar el tono rosado en sus orejas. Además que su pálida piel acentuaba aún más el enrojecimiento. Giró a ver al alfa en cuestión y abrió los ojos sorprendido a más no poder.

Era de su estatura, quizá centímetros más, lo cual era inusual en un alfa; de cuerpo musculoso, pero no de forma exagerada; de tez pálida, pero no tanto como la propia; cabello rojizo, pero más brillante que el de su amigo, el cual era más apagado y oscuro; y unos ojos….. ¡o mi dios! ¡qué ojos!, poseía heterocromía, siendo uno de un color ambarino mezclado con naranja junto a otro rojo rubí.

Nunca en su vida había estado en presencia de un alfa tan…. Perfecto…. No había otra palabra que pudiese describir a aquel hombre más que esa. Increíble, impresionante, asombroso, deslumbrante…. Esos adjetivos se quedaban cortos ante tan maravilloso ser. Sintió que el aliento le había sido robado y se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada del contrario.

-Akashi Seijuuro…. Esta vez no olvides mi nombre, Tet-su-ya.-le dijo casi en un susurro que al peliazul le pareció lo más sexy y sensual del mundo. Y juntando su voz con aquella sonrisa de lado, maliciosa y provocativa, el omega sintió que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Fue en ese momento en que cayó en cuenta de las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo. ¿Qué no lo olvidara? Y entonces recordó. Lo que sucedió aquel día, quién era "el rey" y porqué le llamaban "la reina". Ahora todo tenía sentido…. Y se sintió un idiota por olvidarlo.

" _Los aplausos llenaron la estancia en el momento en que un pelirrojo subió al escenario._

 _-Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, también conocido como el "Rey". No es por ser vanidoso sino que mis propios compañeros me apodaron así porque soy absoluto. Siempre tengo razón y mis palabras deben ser cumplidas como si fuesen leyes. Incluso los maestros estuvieron de acuerdo en ello.-dijo con su grave voz. Al lado todos los profesores presentes asintieron, dándole la razón y veracidad a las palabras dichas por el joven._

 _El discurso continuó sin que él prestase mucha atención. Se había quedado observando al alfa fijamente casi sin parpadear, lo cual era un milagro dado que le dolía tanto la cabeza que mantener los ojos abiertos era un esfuerzo titánico._

 _Los aplausos volvieron y la gente comenzó a abandonar el auditorio. En su cabeza sabía que debía levantarse e irse a casa sin perder ni un segundo, pero… su cuerpo no quería responder. Estaba entumecido, la cabeza le mataba y la respiración era completamente irregular. ¿Por qué tenia que entrar en celo ese preciso día?_

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?-oyó la misma voz de antes y vio al pelirrojo de antes._

 _-¿Sei…..juu...ro?-murmuró confundido. El mencionado pareció sorprendido al oír su nombre de los labios del peliazul._

 _-Estás en celo.-comentó lamiéndose los labios. Ese omega tenía un olor espectacular y le había atraído desde el momento en el cual subió al escenario. ¿Cómo es que ningún otro alfa se había dado cuenta?_

 _-Yo…._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-demandó saber, pues no era un pregunta que el menor tuviese derecho a dejar sin respuesta._

 _-Tet….su...ya…-logró decir entre susurros._

 _El mayor asintió y cogió en brazos al contrario dirigiéndose a la salida con paso firme. Encontró a un profesor el cual se sobresaltó al ver el estado del pequeño omega. Este insistió en llevarle a su casa, lo cual no pareció gustar mucho al pelirrojo, pero era la mejor opción. No era buena idea intentar aprovecharse del peliazul en ese estado, todo alfa sabía lo peligroso que resultaría._

 _Caminó con él en brazos hasta el auto del maestro, era un beta por lo cual no le preocupó dejarle con el hombre, y depositó en el asiento del copiloto al joven ojiazul._

 _Le ató el cinturón y cuando se iba a alejar un fuerte tirón en la corbata le hizo mirarle. Sorpresa fue poca cuando sintió los labios ajenos contra los suyos. Fue apenas un roce que duró unos segundos, pero la estupefacción en los rostros de los dos hombres, alfa y beta, era obvia._

 _Unos segundos después una sonrisa de lado se mostró en el pelirrojo._

 _-¿Quieres ser mi reina Tetsuya?-preguntó divertido, pero esperanzado. Después de todo… que un omega te bese significa que te ha escogido como pareja, o posible pareja, y era muy raro que aquello pasara tan rápido. Sobretodo si consideramos que los omega hombres son realmente escasos y no hay muchos que logren llamar la atención de uno._

 _-Ahá…-dijo este recibiendo una sonrisa y otro beso como despedida del mayor._ "

-¿Lo recuerdas? Accediste a ser mi reina.-dijo el mayor mirando la adorable carita de su pareja.

-Hai…. L-lo siento…. No quise… olvidarlo… pero….-murmuró sorprendido, sonrojado, avergonzado y arrepentido. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que conoció al alfa destinado para él?

-No importa… te encontrabas en un estado delicado, pero me alegra saber que no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.-comentó sonriéndole con cariño al menor, a la vez en que acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

El sonrojo del omega aumentó de tamaño, pero cerró los ojos aceptando el contacto con el mayor. Se sentía bien tener al alfa tocándole. La suavidad y calidez del toque le gustaban en demasía.

El aura intimidante volvió y supo que su pareja seguía molesta ante la presencia de su amigo. Abrió los ojos y le miró, siendo correspondido por el contrario.

-Al menos ya sabemos a qué venía lo de "La Reina".-comentó divertido al tiempo en que se levantaba.

-Taiga…

-Está bien. Me alegra saber que no pasó nada que no aceptaras.-dijo sonriéndole con cariño. Sinceramente quería mucho al peliazul, pero no como pareja sino más bien como a un hermano pequeño, a pesar de tener la misma edad.

Sin más se retiró dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Tch. No me gusta que se acerque tanto a ti.-murmuró enojado el alfa.

-Mmm…. Taiga no es malo… además gracias a él no he estado solo.-dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

El mayor lo sabía. Cuando ese profesor esparció la noticia, su querido omega quedó aislado del resto. Todo el mundo le comenzó a tratar con respeto y temiendo que si se acercaban demasiado tendrían problemas con su alfa.

-Lo se…. Por eso acepto que sea alguien importante para ti.-dijo para darle un suave beso en la frente a su lindo peliazul.

-Gracias…. ¿por cierto qué haces aquí? Ya estás graduado.-preguntó el menor en una mezcla entre confundido y curioso que le hizo ver adorable ante los ojos ajenos.

-Hmp. Con la universidad y la empresa de mi padre no tuve mucho tiempo libre... pero finalmente conseguí un par de días en los cuales planeé venir a verte y salir un rato juntos.-respondió mirándole con cierto brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Ya veo... bueno no es que me moleste ir a una cita contigo...-murmuró en respuesta el joven peliazul.

-Eso me alegra... en realidad tenía pensado esperar hasta que terminaran las clases de la tarde, pero me enteré que las habían cancelado. Así que pensé en invitarte a comer a algún sitio, solo que ya parecías estar haciéndolo... no quise interrumpir, pero mis instintos se negaron a obedecer cuando vi el modo en el cual hablabas con ese alfa...-dijo soltando un suspiro desilusionado, seguido por un gruñido y murmullo enojado.

-Taiga es solo un amigo... en realidad estábamos intentando averiguar lo sucedido, como bien ya te habrás dado cuenta... además tengo que agradecer a tus instintos porque fue al verte que recordé todo.-le aseguró sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bien... ¿entonces sigue en pie nuestra cita?-cuestionó sonriendo de lado.

-Hai.-respondió de igual forma.

El peliazul se levantó de su asiento y estaba por coger sus cosas, la mochila y un par de cuadernos, cuando el pelirrojo se le adelantó. Al mismo tiempo rodeó con su brazo libre la fina cintura del menor y ambos caminaron en dirección a la salida.

Todos los alumnos y profesores que estuvieron presentes desde principio a fin: momento en el cual Tetsuya entró, Taiga se sentó a su lado, la conversación que mantuvieron, aparición del otro alfa y la conversación entre ellos... sonrieron ante la imagen.

Así que al fina Kuroko Tetsuya si era, es y sería la reina de Akashi Seijuuro, el prodigio apodado como "El Rey". Además que, desde un principio, no se había opuesto a la idea de serlo.

 _...FIN..._


End file.
